produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Shinozaki Ayana
|birthday = January 8, 1996 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = B |height = 155 cm |weight = 42 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Shinozaki Ayana (시노자키 아야나; しのざき あやな) is currently an AKB48 member. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #91 on episode 5 and was eliminated. Career & History Ayana Official debuted with AKB48 in September of 2011. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 She returned to the group to continue her activities. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) AKB48 B-Sides * "Ano Hi no Fuurin" (Gingham Check) * "Otona he no Michi" (UZA) * "Watashitachi no Reason" (Eien Pressure) * "Tsuyoi Hana" (So long!) * "LOVE Shugyou" (Sayonara Crawl) * "Aozora Cafe" (Koi Suru Fortune Cookie) * "Seijun Philosophy" (Heart Ereki) * "Himitsu no Diary" (Mae Shika Mukanee) * "Heart no Dasshutsu Game" (Labrador Retriever) * "Ambulance" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Me wo Aketa Mama no First Kiss" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Reborn" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Kimi Dake ga Akimeiteita" (Halloween Night) * "Oneesan no Hitorigoto" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Aishuu no Trumpeter" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * "Romantic Junbichuu" (Teacher Teacher) * "Nami ga Tsutaeru Mono" (Sentimental Train) * "Yume e no Process" (NO WAY MAN) * "Mimi wo Fusage!" (NO WAY MAN) Albums * "Sakuranbo to Kodoku" (1830m) * "Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?" (1830m) * "Team Zaka" (Tsugi no Ashiato) * "Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "Namida wa ato Mawashi" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "Ai no Shisha" (0 to 1 no Aida) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) Television * AKBINGO! * AKB48 Nemousu Terebi (Season 9) * Produce 48 (2018) * AKB Horror Night Adrenaline no Yoru Gallery Produce 48 Shinozaki Ayana Promotional 1.jpg Shinozaki Ayana Promotional 2.jpg Shinozaki Ayana Promotional 3.jpg Shinozaki Ayana Promotional 4.jpg Shinozaki Ayana Promotional 5.jpg Shinozaki Ayana Promotional 6.jpg Shinozaki Ayana Promotional 7.jpg Shinozaki Ayana Promotional 8.jpg Shinozaki Ayana Promotional 9.jpg Shinozaki Ayana Promotional 10.jpg Shinozaki Ayana Promotional 11.jpg AKB48 Shinozaki Ayana 2012 1.jpg Shinozaki Ayana 2012 2.jpg Shinozaki Ayana 2013.jpg Shinozaki Ayana 2014.jpg Shinozaki Ayana 2015.jpg Shinozaki Ayana 2016.jpg Shinozaki Ayana 8th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Shinozaki Ayana 2017.jpg Shinozaki Ayana 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Shinozaki Ayana 2018.jpg Shinozaki Ayana 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 AKB48ㅣ시노자키 아야나ㅣ토이푸들을 좋아하는 서예의 달인 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ시노자키 아야나(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ시노자키 아야나(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ이치카와 마나미(AKB48)+시노자키 아야나(AKB48) - ♬사쿠란보 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ시노자키 아야나(AKB48) vs 이치카와 마나미(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 AKB48 이치카와 마나미, 시노자키 아야나, 나카니시 치요리, 미야자키 미호, 모기 시노부 ♬이름이 뭐예요? @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 E|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ시노자키 아야나 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ시노자키 아야나 - 카라 ♬맘마미아 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Mamma Mia Eye Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:AKB48